


sunday afternoon

by citruscake



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crushes, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citruscake/pseuds/citruscake
Summary: Mark tries to get Yukhei to do his homework but gets confessed to instead





	sunday afternoon

"Xuxi, you haven't moved all day, aren't you hungry?"

Yukhei's sitting on the floor, eyes glued to the TV and mouth slightly open. He vaguely gestures to the empty container of strawberries next to him to indicate that he's fine.

"And you don't have any homework to do?"

Silence.

Mark squints and pauses the TV. Yukhei blinks several times and makes eye contact with Mark.

"… Where am I?"

"What the hell have you been watching? I know it's the weekend, but you've legit neglected everything you have to do for this show." Mark folds his arms and pops his hip. Yukhei feels like he's being scolded by his mom.

Yukhei lets out a cry of desperation and rolls onto his back, covering his face. "MAAAAAAAAARK, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND. IT'S JUST NOW GETTING GOOD!"

Mark bends down and tries to pick up his giant puppy of a roommate, but it's no use. Yukhei uses his might to engulf Mark in a hug and drag him down, earning a loud squeak from the other boy.

“You can’t just get affectionate with me every time you don’t want to do something!” Mark whines, trying his best to break out of Yukhei’s grip. Unfortunately, his resistance ends up backfiring and Yukhei starts ruffling his hair violently.

“It works every time, doesn’t it?”

Yukhei doesn’t get a response because Mark elbows him in the gut, giving himself an opening, and rolls straight out of Yukhei’s grabbing range. He looks back at the older boy, cheeks red, hair a mess, and panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath.

It’s the cutest shit Yukhei has ever seen.

“… Why are you looking at me like that?”

Yukhei has a gigantic dumb grin on his face before he attacks Mark again, nuzzling straight into his neck. “YOU’RE SO CUTE! HOW DID I GET SO LUCKY TO HAVE SUCH A CUTE ROOMMATE?!”

“E-excuse me?!” Mark’s eyes are wide as he registers what’s being said, and he’s turning red again.

“I saaaaaaid,” Yukhei starts, “you’re so,”

Yukhei squishes his cheeks.

“Damn,”

And then he hugs him again.

“CUTE!”

Mark feels like his heart is about to burst out of his chest. Sure, when they first became roommates, it was kind of awkward because Mark immediately fell in love with him and was all shy, but Yukhei is so big and warm and loving that it was effortless to become his best friend. It didn’t help that the taller boy was so affectionate as well, and that’s part of the reason why Mark gave into him every time he didn’t want to do something.

Yukhei pulls away from Mark and stares deep into his eyes, infectious dumb grin causing Mark to smile right back at him. “Can I kiss you?”

Mark blinks twice. “What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Flustered, Mark breaks out of Yukhei’s hug again and backs away. “Wh… why? Do you kiss everyone you’re affectionate with?”

Yukhei’s dumb grin shatters immediately. “… Do you think I’m this way with everyone?”

“You are, aren’t you? Youre like this with Jungwoo! And.. And Chenle.. And Kun…”

Yukhei sighs. “Am I really not that obvious? I guess I have to spell it out for you.”

“What?”

“I. Like. You. And not just as a friend. Or as a roommate.”

Mark shakes his head rapidly. “No, there’s no way. This can’t be true.”

“Why can’t it be true? You don’t believe me?” Yukhei tilts his head slightly, resembling a big yellow lab.

“No one has ever liked me like that. Like.. They all just think I’m kinda dumb. And dense.” Mark pulls his knees close and hides in his hands, unable to accept the truth bomb that just got dropped on him.

“Can I prove it to you?” Yukhei asks, slowly crawling closer to him. Mark peeks at him and nods quickly.

Yukhei seems to exert minimal effort as he picks up Mark and puts him in his lap. He moves his arms and gently holds his hands, leaning in close.

Mark squeezes his eyes shut, preparing for a kiss, but it never comes.

Instead, Yukhei rests his forehead against Mark. The younger boy opens his eyes and is immediately red with how close Yukhei is.

“I’m not going to kiss you if you don’t give me your permission, dork. I like you a lot, and I think you might like me back. Am I right?”

Mark’s about to short circuit.

“… Am I that obvious?”

“It was obvious from the second I walked into our dorm.” Yukhei’s dumb grin has returned, and Mark just wants to wipe it off of his face.

“… How about this? I take you on a date and then you let me know if I can kiss you. Okay?”

Mark nods quickly. Yukhei can’t control his joy and he hugs him tightly.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

“… Wait. Aren’t you supposed to be doing your homework?” Mark squints.

“Well.. It’s Sunday…?”

“And?! You have a test tomorrow, don’t you! Oh my god, and you’ve just been watching this stupid show all day…”

“Hey, it’s not stupid. It’s about solving mysteries. Wanna watch with me?”

“It’s in Chinese!”

“I’ll turn on the subtitles!”

“Xuxi!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo around 3am today i woke up like usual and i couldn’t fall asleep again until 6  
> So i started looking at lumark aus on twitter and i was like WOW i love lumark and i figured screw it time to write some and now here we are LOL
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
